


Mum's The Word

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Ratings: PG, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron brings good news...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mum's The Word

“Harry, open up!”

Harry opened the door, and there stood Ron, radiating happiness and hotness.

“Ron…?” 

“Hermione’s pregnant!” said Ron, flushed with excitement. “I’m going to be a father. I wanted to let you know first.”

Harry smacked his lips, tasting the chicken wings he’d just eaten and darkness surrounded him. Ron was moving on, while Harry stood still. His unspoken love for Ron would remain unspoken forever. He lost control over his emotions.

“Harry, mate…” mumbled Ron, while Harry pulled him into a hug.

“I’m so happy for you, Ron,” lied Harry, while tears of bitterness wetted Ron’s shoulders.


End file.
